Dark White
by RavenChantis
Summary: Set post-Skyfall. 00Q. Basically ignore everything that happened in Spectre. The pair have always had a good working relationship, despite the constant sarcastic comments, and eventually this leads to something more. However, both of their pasts end up catching up to them with devastating consequences.


"Having fun?" Q's clear voice cut into Bond's ear. Of course that's how he'd choose to break the silence. Ever since they'd met the sarcastic little bugger had been meeting Bond's quips with ones of his own. Admittedly it wasn't awful to be matched in a conversation for a change, but at this point in time the snide comments were far from welcome.

"I've been sat here for bloody hours, Q, fancy ending this sometime in the immediate future?" Running a hand through his short hair he leaned back in his chair, taking a moment to assess his surroundings for the hundredth time. Although the life of a field agent is punctuated with explosions and dramatic chases, a lot of it was simply waiting.

The ornate hands on the clock seemed to move slower than they had earlier in the day and Bond's foot was absentmindedly keeping rhythm under the table. He supposed the café would be a nice place to pass the time if you had nothing better to do, quiet and peaceful. Unfortunately it wasn't one of those days. Months of work had gone into tracking this man and he was running out of patience.

Some idiot with a computer (couldn't be more than thirty) thinking he's above the law. Unluckily for him, trying to sell nuclear launch codes is almost guaranteed to attract the attention of a certain computer genius. The man was sat with his back to Bond, typing furiously on his laptop. His shoulders were hunched over and his head bowed, every part of him was rigid with concentration. It was almost laughable; Bond could picture Q settled at his desk drinking a cup of Earl Grey, barely having to lift a finger to counter the virtual attack.

The screen of the computer abruptly went black and the man quickly sat up straight, glancing around the room to see if he was being watched. Bond knew he'd be out of there as soon as possible and monitored the man carefully as he scrambled to his feet, discarding his laptop into the bin by the exit.

"Door to your left- cut through the kitchen and take a right on the alley," Q directed the already moving agent. Ignoring the indignant complaints from staff, he rushed through the crowded room, pushing past people and into a short backstreet. Pausing a second to scan the area he waited, taking in Q's instructions before running- ducking into neighbouring alleys, cutting through buildings, keeping a sharp lookout for the target.

Until he hit a dead end.

"Q?"

"Keep out of sight and wait, he's heading straight for you now," came the crisp explanation. Obediently Bond moved into a doorway close to the entrance of the alley, slowly drawing his walther out of his jacket pocket. One shot and it would be over.

The man stumbled past, looking around him frantically, freezing when he saw the solid wall in front of him. This was the part Bond hated the most. All the waiting, the boredom, the action, the chase; it all ends like this. It never gets any easier, killing, despite what they say. You just learn not to feel until the job is done.

One shot was all it took.

"Target down," confirmed Q, already arranging the necessary clean-up. "Good work, 007."

Bond slipped the gun back into his pocket and tried to tune out Q's usual spiel about paperwork and returning his equipment in one piece. You'd think that he'd learn not to waste his breath by now but he never lets it slide.

"…but you're certainly efficient for a senior citizen," remarked Q over the comms link; well that caught the attention of the recalcitrant agent. As skilled as Q was at his job, this was how he earned Bond's respect. Every attempt he made to rile him up made him calmer instead, matching Bond's challenge with one of his own. It definitely made missions more bearable.

"Have you remembered to pick up your acne cream?" was the immediate response, swiftly removing the earpiece before Q could answer back and sliding it into his pocket. It's far more interesting to talk in person.

Taking a moment to check his cufflinks, he looked around the alley- not much to clean-up and fortunately no one had come looking for their hacker. Satisfied with his checks, he stepped out onto the main street, merging with the groups of people going about their business. No one noticed a thing.

* * *

A/N: Hey so this is my first fanfiction and none of this would have been possible without my amazing editor and boyfriend. I hope you enjoy the first chapter and I'll be aiming to upload a new chapter every 2 weeks. Fingers crossed at least. Anyway, reviews are very welcome and constructive criticism is also very useful. Thanks!

Raven Chantis x


End file.
